Don't Trust Me
by orvida geri
Summary: Yun Kouga is the genius behind loveless. 3oh3 are the writers of Dont Trust Me. I make no money off the use of either the characters or the use of the lyrics! Ritzuka sks Soubi a personal question. I hope i corrected the problem with my reviewer. R & R


_Geri girl:_

_Loveless: Ritzuka x Soubi_

_Yun Kouga is the owner of Loveless and it's characters: I make no money off the use of these characters._

_3Oh3 are writers of the song Don't Trust Me I make no money off the use of the Lyrics._

_"Don't Trust Me"__**Black dress with the tights underneath,I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,And she's an actress (actress),But she ain't got no got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,That I'm a vegetarian**__** and I ain't fucking scared of wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,'Cause a hoe won't trust me.X's on the back of your hands,Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the your setlist (setlist),You stole off the stage,Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your the best is (best is),No one knows who you are,Just another girl alone at the wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,'Cause a hoe won't trust girl shut your lips,Do the Hellen **__**Keller**__** and talk with your hips.I said, Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.I said, Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your , woah, woah...She wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,'Cause a hoe won't trust me**_

_**Soubi had told Ritzuka he wouldn't take his ears until he was a little bit older, just how much longer would he be willing to wait? **_

_**He just didn't know if he trusted him that far. **_

_**Considering he was an adult and they had needs to be fulfilled yet he told Ritzuka that he loved him and he would in fact wait for him to become an adult. **_

_**Would he seek to find release with another adult or just stay celibate until he felt Ritzuka was old enough?**_

_**Ritzuka pondered this thought as he got ready for bed. **_

_**He listened for soubi to leave his room before he got into bed himself and placed his phone near his pillow.**_

_**He wondered if his mother was really alright but he wasn't about to go into her room to find out just in case she did wake up again to find him in her room. **_

_**Who knew how long she would be out sleeping.**_

_**So he got into bed and pulled his covers up over him and closed his eyes and thought back on what had taken place today he was just so scared and unsure about anything in his world anymore.**_

"_**Kiss you thru the phone" His cell phone began playing and he knew that it was Soubi calling him.**_

_**He picked it up and answered what is it , Soubi?**_

_**I love you Ritzuka, Not again Soubi! **_

_**What are you calling me for now? **_

_**Didn't you just leave me in my room, Yes! I did but I'm just letting you know that I am home now and that I couldn't wait until morning?**_

_**Soubi, you are such a baka sometimes. **_

_**Only for my Ritzuka. **_

_**I will see you tomorrow after school. Perhaps we can go and start making memories with the camera.?**_

_**Alright. Goodnight my Ritzuka.**_

_**After he hung up the phone he turned towards the wall and curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.**_

_**Ritzuka , Breakfast is ready come on down when you are ready. **_

_**Wow his mother was already up?**_

_**He normally was up before her.**_

_**When it was a school day. **_

_**When he glanced at his clock it was a quarter to Seven.**_

_**And he had just enough time for a quick shower and breakfast. **_

_**Which he usually ate while walking to school.**_

_**As he left the house he heard his mother call for him but he kept on walking right out the front door.**_

_**He spotted, Yuiko as he neared the corner. **_

_**She was stuffing her face with some type of pastry from the looks of it. **_

_**Good morning, Ritzuka, And how are you feeling today? **_

_**I'm alright thanks for asking. **_

_**What about you? **_

_**You look cheerful this morning. **_

_**Did something happen? **_

_**That put you into such a good mood? **_

_**And don't tell me it's school! **_

_**Nobody is that cheerful when going to school! **_

_**No, I have a date with Yayoi, later on today after school we're going to the mall and than to get something to eat.**_

_**So that's why you in such a good mood? **_

_**Yeah, say what are you doing after school? **_

_**Do you want to go with us? **_

_**Nah. I have plans of my own with Soubi later on. **_

_**Anyway. **_

_**So just go and enjoy yourself. **_

_**And maybe next time we can all go together k'? Sure why not. **_

_**Alright lets get moving before classes start.**_

_**Ritzuka? Are you paying attention! Asked the Sensei. **_

_**Because, Ritzuka kept staring out of the window. **_

_**Looking for Soubi to show up. **_

_**And, to be waiting for him to go make some memories. At the park so that he would not forget anything!**_

_**As the school day came to a close. **_

_**Ritzuka, got his supplies together, and glanced out the window once more, and there he saw him. **_

_**Soubi, standing there smoking a cigarette at the front gate.**_

_**Yuiko, Called for Ritzuka to come on lets go! The guys are waiting for us already. **_

_**Okay! I'm coming!**_

_**Lets get going already.**_

_**Yuiko, glanced at Ritsuka, to see if he was paying attention to where they were going. **_

_**He'd seemed as if he had spaced out, for a few moments. **_

_**Earth to Ritzuka! What's going on with you aren't you feeling well? **_

_**I, Thought you would be happy to be spending time with Soubi?**_

_**And making memories today?**_

_**What's going on with you? Why are you acting this way? **_

_**Yuiko, Can I ask you something personal ?**_

_**Sure what is it?**_

_**Have you ever kissed anyone? **_

_**Sure I've kissed lots of people! **_

_**Ritsuka, stopped mid step and looked at Yuiko, As if she were crazy. **_

_**And you have and you still have your ears intact? **_

_**Of course! **_

_**Why wouldn't I still have my ears? **_

_**It's not like I did anything with my family members when I Kissed them!**_

_**Oh, so you never kissed anyone besides your family? **_

_**Yeah ! Why do you ask? Oh no reason just curious I guess . **_

_**Why? Do you want to kiss some one? Maybe Soubi ? Perhaps?**_

_**Quit being a baka, but he was blushing, when he replied. **_

_**Anyway, No I don't want to kiss Soubi! He's an adult! **_

_**And I don't really know him that well to want to put my mouth on him.**_

_**There's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss someone. **_

_**If you like them enough! You know you won't lose your ears that way.**_

_**And just what makes you an expert on losing your ears? **_

_**When in fact yours are still on your head!**_

_**Oh just forget I said anything at all! **_

_**Well, let's go before they start wondering what is taking us so long to come down already.**_

_**Soubi, was watching the front entrance as Ritzuka came out followed by Yuiko. **_

_**And he noticed the slight tinge in Ritzuka's cheeks! **_

_**And he was getting just a tad bit jealous of what could have been keeping them for so long? **_

_**? **_

_**what were they up to? **_

_**Yayoi, was already here with him. **_

_**He was talking about his and Yuiko's date, but he lost some of his enthusiasm after watching the girl of his dreams come out the school door with his arch enemy Ritzuka.**_

_**As they approached, Ritzuka, looked at Soubi and he felt himself blushing, and his tail wagging. **_

_**And his ears flattened when he noticed Soubi watching him with those piercing blue eyes that reminded him of the sky on a clear day.**_

_**Are you ready? Yuiko? I want to get to the mall before closing time! Sure lets go. **_

_**See you two later.**_

_**Soubi, and Ritzuka. **_

_**Yuiko said as she winked at Ritzuka, He quickly looked away and told Soubi lets go.**_

_**As they began walking away Soubi, kept watching Ritzuka from the corner of his eye.**_

_**Ritzuka what happen? **_

_**What do you mean? Ritzuka ,looked up at Soubi. Nothing happened!**_

_**Soubi ,Left it at that answer for the time being. **_

_**He decided to ask about his mother. And ,if anything had happened after he left.**_

_**Nothing! I went to bed after you left.**_

_**Soubi, Can I ask you something personal? **_

_**Sure! Why not? Go ahead and ask anything you want within reason of course.**_

_**Soubi, When did you lose your ears? **_

_**Soubi, Looked at Ritzuka, for a few moments, Why do you ask?**_

_**No reason. **_

_**Just curious that's all!**_


End file.
